Screen Doors
Screen doors allow fresh air and sunlight to filter through your home without inviting bugs or other outside elements inside. Screens can also further insulate your home and enhance its overall style. If you’re looking to purchase a screen door, consider the following: What Type Of Material Should You Consider For Your Screen? This is as much an aesthetic preference as it is a functional one. In general, screen door frames are created from steel, wood or vinyl. Due to their solid construction, steel frames are durable, dent-resistant and won’t rot, split or warp. Wood frames can be painted in any color you choose, cut to a customized size and won’t rattle or twist. Vinyl doors are affordable and sturdy. What Types of Screen Materials are Available? The most common materials for screens are aluminum, copper, fiberglass and vinyl. Available in mill or charcoal finish, aluminum screens stay in tact and are durable, yet their transparency may reduce over time due to oxidation. Copper screens are aesthetically pleasing, tough, and work best in wood frames. They also need to be varnished occasionally to prevent staining. Used with plastic and metal frames, affordable fiberglass screens are resistant to stains, rust and corrosion. Fiberglass screens, however can be difficult to see through because of their thicker filaments. Vinyl screens are ideal for urban or seaside homes as they quiet the sound of bugs without creasing the screen. What Should You Consider in Terms of Your Climate? Weather will play a part in determining the type of door you choose. Vinyl-coated fiberglass doors block heat without blocking light, making them ideal for warm, sunny areas. In places with more hazardous weather, be sure your storm door is durable and made of a study material, such as aluminum. If your neighborhood is particularly buggy, look for screens with tight weaves to prevent critters from sneaking inside your home. How do You Determine the Correct Size of the Door? In order to be sure your screen door will fit appropriately, measure the height from the floor to the bottom of the header on both sides of the door frame as well across the top, middle and bottom of the doorway. Use the smaller measurements of both to determine the correct size. Don’t forget to take a peek at your interior door to determine if you need a left or right-hinge storm door. If the handle of your interior door is on the right, then you need a left-hinge storm door and vice versa. What Features might your Screen Door Benefit from? If weather patterns where you live tend to shift toward colder temperatures, you may want to consider swapping a screen for a glass panel to better insulate your doors. Increase your home’s security by choosing a door with sturdy wrought iron frames or heavy-duty locks. Or consider enhancing your home’s aesthetic with a door featuring an intricate design or complementary color. Prevent your door from slamming by installing hydraulic or pneumatic closers which can save fingers and reduce noise every time you go in and out of your home.